


Hakim's book

by ScoutSquid



Series: Hakim's shenanigans [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (River isn't here The Doctor just says spoilers), But Not Much, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied Self-Hatred, Just a pinch of angst, Spoilers, The journal of impossible things, Yaz is concerned for her father's sanity, but it could be a joke, more implied than anything - Freeform, references to 'human nature' and 'the family of blood'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutSquid/pseuds/ScoutSquid
Summary: “I see that book’s caught your eye, Doctor.” I didn’t turn around, my eyes fived on the familiar dark burgundy cover. The watch- my watch- was depicted on the cover, open and centred, with gold text above it-“The journal of impossible things.” I turned the book over, glancing over the back and the spine, like I had a hundred times before. I looked over at Hakim. “Nice taste.”orHakim has a copy of 'the journal of impossible things' and him and The Doctor have a coded conversation about in right in front of Yaz.
Relationships: The Doctor & Hakim Khan, The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Hakim Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Hakim Khan
Series: Hakim's shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098662
Kudos: 21





	Hakim's book

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“I see that book’s caught your eye, Doctor.” I didn’t turn around, my eyes fived on the familiar dark burgundy cover. The watch- _my_ watch- was depicted on the cover, open and centred, with gold text above it-

“The journal of impossible things.” I turned the book over, glancing over the back and the spine, like I had a hundred times before. I looked over at Hakim. “Nice taste.”

“I just finished reading it. The ending’s a good one, but the whole book’s amazing.”

I smiled, keeping the bitter undertone in my voice in check. “The ending’s brilliant, but I wouldn’t call it a good one.”

“What do you mean?”

I shrugged. “I don’t like endings.”

The room descended into a short silence.

“What’s this book you’re talking about?” Yaz came back into the room, tea in hand.

“’The journal of impossible things’. It’s set in England, 1913. It’s about Joan Redfern and John Smith, a school nurse and a teacher. What do you think about John Smith, Doctor?” I smiled playfully.

“John Smith. A little too… _1913_ , if that makes sense. Old fashioned values. Then again, you’re not asking about John Smith, are you?” I leaned against a wall. “You’re talking about _him_.”

Hakim raised an eyebrow. “So, what do you think of him?” I snorted.

“Him? He’s rubbish.”

“What are you two talking about?” Yaz gave an exasperated look at both of us. I winked, passing her the book.

“Spoilers.”


End file.
